You are the queen of the beast
by Wu tyfan
Summary: Sebuah sekolah di korea yang memperuntukan hanya siswi yaitu zona aman bagi semua yoeja untuk bebas menjadi diri sendiri dan bebas memperlihatkan sifat aslinya, ya.. disinilah 'Girl High School ' dan yang menjadi "gueen" alias penguasa di kelas ini adalah aku, Xi LuHan semua selalu memperhatikan dan mengagumiku. Hingga, kehidupan ku seorang namja berumur tiga puluhan, krishan, GS.
1. Chapter 1

HEMA AGENCY PRODUCTION

You are the queen of the beast

Autor : tyasWufan

Category : NC 17, Yadong, Romance, Chapter

main cast :  
Xiou LuHAn (yoeja)  
Wu YiFan (namja)

support cast :  
D.O Kyungsoo (yoeja)  
Kim MinSeok (yoeja)  
Zhang Yixing (yoeja)  
Byun BaekHyun (yoeja)  
Appa Xi (namja)

Chapter 1

Dipagi hari yang cerah, tepatnya di bawah pohon yang rindang belakang gedung sekolah khusus yoeja dengan gedung yang bertingkat-tingkat seseorang tersebuat sedang memakai alat yang bisa memperlihatkan seseorang dari jarak bermeter-meter, hingga seperti ada dihadapanya. Dan tanpa di sadari ada seseorang yang dari beberapa menit telah memperhatikan seorang namja yang terfokus dengan pengintainya tersebut. Sedangkan namja yang sedang lagi mengintai para yoeja-yoeja yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri itu, tidaklah tau bahwa mereka sedang dalam keadaan diintai oleh seorang namja yang menjulang tinggi seperti tiang listrik yah siapa lagi kalo bukan Wu YiFan seorang detektif yang sedang menintai objek yang akan menjadi sasaran pihak pekerjaannya itu hingga dia baru merasakan bahwa ada sesosok yoeja berparaskan cantik, manis, sexy, menawan pokoknya enak deh di pandang hhe.., plak apa sii. Dan hal menarik yang patut kalian ketahuai dari yoeja ini adalah suaranya yang lemah lembut dan pintar menyayi, tetapi dia bisa saja menaikan suaranya hingga 6 otaf kalo sedang marah 'karang autor' hhe.., ya...siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiou LuHan yeoja yang berparaskan cantik. Luhan sedang memergoki namja tiang listrik ini.

Hai, kau sedang melihat apa !?  
Omo.., yifan terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar suara luhan denga mimik wakah yang cool pastinya.

~kelas 2-3~

Annyoenghaseo... sapa luhan.

Annyong luhan-ssi,, sapa chingu duel luhan yaitu Kyungsoo, XiuMin, Yixing, dan Beakhyun.

Kau datang telat lu !? Xiumin bersuara.

Ya, begini ceritanya... ke empat teman luhanpun berkumpul seraya luhan yang akan bercerita prihal pertemuanya tadi.

Habis tadi aku sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikan gedung kita, dekat pohon ridang itu dan tingkahnya sangat mencurigakan. Tapi, ternyata dia adalah seorang editor majalah yang sedang mencari gadis cantik dari sekolah kita, untuk penelitianya. Tapi begitu dia melihat ku, ia langsung memohon padaku. "luhan dengan wajah berseri-serinya". Supaya aku mau dipotretnya, satu jepretan saja untuk bahan penelitian.

Luhan.. kau hebat. Aku jadi iri padamu ! aku tau, pasti namja itu menyukaimu karna melihat luhan yang sangat cantik, maka dari itu oppa editor tersebut ingin memotretmu. Beakhyun dengan pupyl eyes-Nya.

Ya, kau benat beak. Luhankan yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas dan sekolah kita. Jawab ixing mutlak,

Aku jadi menjadi diri mu Xiou Lu !?. harap yixing dengan berlalu menghampiri tempat duduknya.

Dan wajah luhan menjadi memerah, karena kata-kata yixing barusan. Dan berlalu duduk ke tempat bangkunya, disusul ke tiga temanya beakhyun yang bersebelahan dengan yixing, sedangkan xiumin bersebelahan dengan jongdae dan kyungsoo bersebelahan dengan luhan. Akhir, pebincangan yang mereka lalui beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang saatnya mereka melanjutkan pelajaran pertamanya.

Luhan berpikir sesuatu akan keanehan sikap dari namja yang baru saja di temui tadi pagi, yang ngakunya sebagai edetor tersebut. Sebenarnya, orang itu. Jangan-jangan penguntit. Baru saja luhan berkecamu dengan fikirnya seseorang di sampingnya membangunkan lamunanya.

Emm lu, editor itu orangnya bagaimana ?. kyungsoo bertanya kepada luhan tentang sosok yang menjadi tanda tanya besar, yang ada dalam fikiranya barusan.

Dan luhan, menerka-nerka dengan sosok yang baru saja ia temui tadi. Lumayan kyung.., untuk seusianya, dengan suara lembutnya.

Lu, apakah dia seperti namja yang baik ?, tanya kyungsoo lagi.

Aku, tidak tau soo. Denga jawaban singkatnya luhan berubah jadi serius, karena terfokus dengan jam pelajarannya yang berlangsung.

~di kediaman tuan Xi~

Aku pulang... sampailah luhan di rumah sederhan yang mempunyai halaman yang cukup luas dengan tanaman bunga mawar merah yang mereka. Baru sampai di depan kediaman utama keluarga Xi, luhan di kejutkan dengan sesosok namja yang di ketahui bernama Wu YiFan.

Omo, luhan terkejut. Sosok itu duduk di sofa empuk berwarnakan biru mendekati gelapnya warna hitam, dengan tangan kekar dan jari yang menghimpit koran. WuFan sedang membaca koran hari ini dengan santainya, ia tidak menyadari ada yang baru saja datang. Luhan, dengan terpesonanya sampai waktu berjalan beberapa detik berlalu. Begitu tampan..., gumam luhan. Dengan rambut yang di cat warna kuning ke emasaan, sedanghan baju yang ia pakai adalah kemeja putih polos yang kancing dua dari atas terbuka menampakan leher jenjangnya yang putih dan celana dasar berwarna hitam. Menggambarkan seotrang pekerja kantoran, apakah aku sedang bermimpi ?. luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Setelah sekian lama YiFAn baru tersadar akan sesosok yoeja yang berdiri beberapa meter dari posisi duduknya.

Bruuk, tas yang dijinjing oleh luhan jatuh begitu saja kelantan yang dingin itu.

Penguntiiiit ! luhan memekih dengan suaranya meninggi hingga sampai 8 oktaf.

Tiba-tiba, tuan Xi datang dengan wajah yang terheran-heran. Ia berfikir, siapa yang di maksud oleh luhan anaknya, penguntit.

Ada apa lu ?. siapa yang kau maksud penguntit.

Bukanya menjawab, luhan malahan memandang wajah ayahnya dan WuFan bergantian. Bagai mana bisa, namja itu bisa ada dirumahnya saat ini. Siapa namja itu, apa hubunganya dengan appa nya ?.

Lu, kau kenapa nak ?. appa luhan ter heran-heran dengan sikap luhan baru saja.

Ah, luhan baru ter sadar dari lamunanya. Dia siapa appa ?. barulah luhan bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan appanya.

Ooh.., kenalkan lu, dia haenbe appa waktu di universitas dulu. Namanya Wu Yifan, ia akan menginap beberapa hari di rumah kita lu. Dan dia adalah seorang detektif yang akan mengintai salah satu murit dari sekolah mu, karena ada hal yang harus ia ketahui. Dia sudah bercerita kepada appa tentang perihal masalahmu tadi pagi di sekolah.

Tunggu dulu, apa mangsud dari semua ini. Pertemuan yang tak disengaja, mengaku sebagai editor, menumpang dirumahnya, dan liharlah wajahnya yang mesum itu. Ooooh tidak, di rumah ku terdapat ajhussi pembohong dan juga mesum.

Wu Fan dengan tatapan dingin dan agak kelihantan mesum itu menatap luhan.

Hemb, sekarang aku sedang bekerja menjadi detektif.

Pernyataan tersebut sontak membuat luhan menatah WuFan dengan tajam.

Apa maksudmu ajhussi !?

Apa katamu ! ajhussi... wajah wufan mengeras tidah terima di bilang ajhussi. Ya walau umur Wufan sudah mencapai tiga puluhan tapi setidaknya luahan tidak berhak menyebutnya ajhussi.

Aku yifan!, dengan tegas Wufan berkata namanya.

Waa... baru tadi pagi kau ber sikap manis padaku. Sekarang tingkahmu seperti ini,

Sudah-sudah... appa luhan melerai pertengkaran yang baru saja terjadi.

Apa dia mempunyai dua pekerjaan dalam satu hari !. luhan mencibir, lihat saja dengan santain dia menghisap rokoknya. Baru saja Wufan menghidupkan rokonya, bukankan itu mencerminkan kalau ia adalah seorang yang sudah berumur.

Hai, setidaknya aku tampan. Dengan wajah coolnya.

Cih, sombing sekali kau. Luhan berlalu melangkah kekamarnya.

Huh, dasar yeoja menyebalkan batin Wufan.

~ kamar luhan~

Sesampainya di kamar, luhan menanggalkan tasnya di meja belajar dan setelahnya melepas pakainaya dengan menganti pakaiyan rumah, kaos berwarna biru dan celana jins pendeng, hingga terlihan manly di pakai oleh luhan. Dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran yang hanya cukup di pakai utuk sati orang.

Tunggu, kenapa hari ini aku harus bertemu dia dirumah. Apa dia mengikuti ku !?. hah, tapi bukankah dia bilang teman appa. Baiklah, biarkan saja luhan. Luhan asik dengan pemikiranya, hingga terlelap terbawa ke alam mimpi

~ruang tv~

Maafkan putri ku Wufan, dia memang suka begitu... appa luhan meminta maaf kepada kris perihal masalah tadi.

Tidak apa hyung, menurutku ia cukup manis... Wufan dengan semik andalanya.

Hah, appa luhan tercekat. Lalu tersenyum mendengar anaknya di bilang manis oleh seorang namja.

Oh ia Wufan kamarmu berada sebelah kamar Xiou Lu, karena kamar yang sudah di rapikan kamar itu.

Terimakasi, hyung. Aku jadi merepotkanmu dengan senyum yang tulus.

~depan kamar luhan~

Sesampainya di depan kamar luhan Wifan tersenyum seraya menampilkan seringainya. Berlalu ke kamarnya, setelah itu ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya dan bermimpi sama seperti luhan.

17.00 KST

Dalam kamar luhan barusaja terbangun setelah tertidur beberapa jam berlalu, dan luhan berkutat dengan fikiranya yang terus saja menampilkan sesosok wajah tampan yang selalu saja menggangu ia di waktu ini. Ia, masih penasaran dengan seorang Wufan, apa maksudnya ia bukan seorang editorkah, melainkan seorang detektif. Sudahlah, bukan urusan ku, selanjutnya luhan tertidur lagi.

19.00 KST

Tok... tok pintu wufan di ketuk oleh luhan. Ajhussi bangun sudah waktunya kau makan malam appa sudah mempersiapkan masakan untuk kita.

~dalam kamar~

Wufan sedang mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan. Kok gelap, ia baru tersadar kalo dia tidak menghitupkan lampu. Karena ia lelah hingga lupa kalau sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Ia bawal... jawab Wufan ketus

~luar kamar~

Huh, dasar ajhussi menyusahkan. Dan berlalu menghampiri ayahnya yang ada di ruang makan.

~ruang makan~

Mereka bersama-sama menyantap masakan yang telah tuan Xi persiapkan, kenapa di sini tuan Xi yang memasak, karena eomma luhan sudah lama meninggal dunia, tepatnya saat melahirkan luhan. Usai menghabiskan makananya, luhan memberi pertanyaan kepada Wufan.

Apa benar kau seorang detektif !?. luhan dengan pandangan lurus ke mata hazelnut milik Wufan. T..tapi A..aku dapat kartu namamu, yang tertera identitas aslimu. Dengan terbara-bata luhan bersuara karena bertatapan langsung kemata Wufan luhan berkata final.

Akh,,, itu palsu ! hhe Wufan terkekeh  
karena yang jadi targetku adalah para siswi di sekolahmu, jadi kalo saja ada namja yang mencurigakan yang masuk kesana, maka aku akan mengasihkan kartu nama itu. Dengan senyumnya yang konyol. Tau kah dia bahwah sekarang luhan sanggatlah malu akan perkataannya itu.

Bohong !. tapi luhan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya, dengan bilang Wufan berbohong kepadanya.  
tapi, kau sampai meminta fotoku !? final

Hal seperti itu..., Wufan memberi jeda pada ucapanya. Oh, soal itu.  
maaf... aku sampai memintamu berpose segala padahal Cuma bohongan, dengan semik jahilnya.

Pranggg... seperti kaca retak yang hampir di lempar oleh pemiliknya. Luhan... wajahnya sudah memerah, ia merasa malu dengan pertanyaan sendiri. Harusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Dan dia tidak tau kalau bakal seperti ini, karena rasa penasaranya yang berlebihan. Dan seharusnya dia tidak percaya begitu saja denga omongannya. Dan apa-apaan namja ini kemunculanya... MENCURIGAKAN !. Luhan bersuara dalam hati.

Setelah itu luhan menghabiskan waktunya dengan mencuci piring...

Mau ku bantu... tawar Wufan

Tidak usak, kau di pangging oleh appa ku di ruang TV.

Baiklah.., jawab Wufan.

Yifan... kemarilah, dan kau luhan bawakan appa sebotol soju dan beberapa cemilan yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin.

Baik appa, luhan segera membereskan mencuci piringnya dan menggambil apa yang di perintahkan appanya tadi.

Sedangkan Wifan, niatnya ingin berduaan dengan luhan gagal. Karena sanbae-Nya, tidak lain adalah appa-Nya luhan memanggilnya untuk minum bersama. Melepas rasa rindu terhadap masa lalunya yang sering melakukanya bila mereka sedang libur kuliah.

Appa, ini permintaan yang appa minta. Luhan menaruh segala yang di perintahkan appa nya tadi.

Ya.. lu, appa akan berbicang-bincang dengan Wufan. Kaerena banyak yang ingin appa bicarakan.

Dan Wufan, tersenyum melihat wajah cantih Xiou LuHan.

Baiklah, appa. Dengan berlalunya luhan mereka bersenda gurau bersama.

~lantai dua~

Perpotongan antara kamar luhan dan Wufan yang di tempati... pintu kamar Wufan tidak di tutup rapat sehingga memicu rasa penasaran ruhan ingin tau apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Kenapa pintunya tidak di tutup ?!. luhanpun melangkah, awalnya berniat untuk menutup pintu itu. Tapi, niat awalnya hilang sudah tergantikan dengan rasa ingin taunya.

Ia masuk kedalam dan menemukan sebuah laptop yang masih menyala, dengan melangkah menuju laptop tersebut luhan bergumam. Apa yang ia selidiki di sekolah ku ?!. MENCURIGAKAN !. emb apa benar ia seorang detektif ?!. atau ia seorang psycopath, MENGERIKAN !. Luhan berkecamuk dengan fikirannya.

Ketika ia menjulurkan tanganya, dan jarinya menyentuh salah satu keybort tersebut. Wah, di passwort. Apa kira-kira passwort-Nya. Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang lagi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Wah... wah... ada yang tidak sopan membuka barang pribadi orang lain.

Luhan sontak kaget , tubuhnya menegang dan tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi panas. Kenapa aku harus takut padanya, luhan menetralisir keadaan biar dia tidak gugup. Luhan pun memutar tubuhnya menhadap Wufan, dan tiba-tiba ada benda kenyal membentur bibirnya. Luhan terdiam, matanya bertemu dengan mata hazelnut milik namja jangkung yang bisa di sebut tiang listrik lau bibir itu menyatu dengan sendirinya, entah siapa yang memulainya. Hingga menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, luhan mengerang tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi yang belum ia pernah rasakan. Dan beberapa detih berikutnya tautan bibir itu terlepas, karena pasokan oksigen yang telah habis.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini ff kga aku edit lagi,

Sebenernya ff ini udh aku biat lama, mian baru di publish.

Oke, selamat membaca readernim

Chapter 2

Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH !. dengan wajah memerah luhan berteriah.  
kau mau berbuat macam-macam terhadapku ?! luhan berucap.

Itu hukuman buatmu nona manis, karena untuk sebuah informasi yang ingin kau dapatkan dengan seperti itu, karena itu menyangkut masalah privasi orang lain. Maka, kau harus dihukum, Wufan dengan raut wajah menggoda.

Apa kau mau ku beritau tentang diri ku nona manis ?. Wufan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan.

Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, ajhussi. Dasar kau, ajhussi yadong ! luhan berseru, dengan tangan yang mendorong Wufan ke belakang, agar wajah memerahnya tidah kelihatan oleh Wufan.

Mwo, O_O Wufan syok dipanggil ajhussi yadong sama luhan.  
apa kau bilang ?!. Wufan bersuara

Dengan luhan yang berlalu hingga tanggan yang ingin memutar kenop pintu, tetapi tertahan oleh suara yang memanggilnya.

Ya, Xi LuHan. Kita belum selesai, dengan wajah yang mengeras Wufan berlari menghampiri luhan dan mencengkram tangganya. Hingga wajah luhan sekarang berhadapan dengan wajah Wufan.

Hai ajhussi, appa ku ada dibawah. Kau mau berbuat macam-macam !. luhan, geram dengan semua ini hingga ia berucap seperti itu.

Wufan terkekeh, dengan penuturan luhan baru saja. Tautan tangan merekapun terlepas, dan luhan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan wajah Wufan yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

~kamar mandi utama tepatnya di kaca yang berukuran besar~

Pagi menjelang dengan mereka sedang berkutat denga kegiatan masing-masing, luhan yang sedang ingin memasang softlansa berwarna birutua sedangkan Wufan yang sedang mencukur bulu-bulu halus yang ada di bawah hidung dan di atas bibirnya.

Dzing...dzing...dzing bunyi alat cukur itupun mengusik pemdengaran bunyinya seperti itu... hhe

Sudah cukup !, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan bunyi pencukurmu itu ajhussi. Luhan, dengan satu jari tenlunjuk mengacung tepat di benda tersebut.

Iya..iya sudah selesai. Wufan berucap final,

Kari ini juga kau kau bakal datang ke girl high school, ajhussi. Dengan ragu-ragu luhan berucap.

Hai, bisa tidak kau tidak memangilku ajhussi ! Wufan kesal, karena luhan selalu bilang dirinya adalah ajhussi. Panggil aku oppa ?!. perintaan Wufan final.

Ya, baiklah ajhussi... opss, mianhae Ooppa. Luhan dengan senyum cerianya.

Oke, itu baru benar. Oh ya, dengan pertanyaanmu tadi... hmm gimananya ia...

Luhan memperhatikan raut wajah Wufan dengan pantulan dikaca itu.

Aku serius oppa, jangan bercanda.

Aah, selanjunya mengeringkan rambut... Wufan berlalu, mengambil handuk kecil ingin mengeringkan rambutnya.

Huh, dasar menyebalhkan !. luhan mendengus dengan tangan yang berusaha menempelkan softlansa itu.

Tiba-tiba saja wufan sudah berada di sampng luhan lagi, terlebih sekarang ia selang mengeringkan rambutnya.

Oh, jadi sekarag bentuk kotak lensa seperti itu ya ?! Wufan ingin tau.

Luhan terkaget dengan penuturan Wufan barusan, bohong yang benar saja,tidak tau ? memberi jeda. Masa oppa tidak tau ?!

Tau apa...

Baiklah apa oppa mau lihat... dengan tangan yang menyodorkan beberapa senti ke depan, agar mempermudah aces indra penglihatan Wufan.

Chamkaman.. biar aku pakai saja di mata ku agar oppa bisa melihat hasilnya. Bila kotak lensa itu kupakai akan terlihan terlihat lebih besar di mata ku. Dengan senyum cerahnya,

Thadaa... sudah masuk sempurna !. nah, iris mataku sekarang jadi terlihat lebih besar sekarang.

Dengan tangan menyentuh pipi luhan dan wajah yang mendekat, hingga beberapa centi.  
Padahal kelihatan sama saja... apa bedanya tidak pakaipun matamu yang asli sudah terlihat besar...

Luhan menepis tangan Wufan, tapi tetap saja lebih baguskan !

Ya... ku hargai usahamu, Wufan menghargai hasil usaha luhan yang ingin terlihat bagus itu.

Wufan dengan tampang stay cool dia menyisir rambutnya, menghadap ke kaca itu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang luhan sedang memperhatikannya.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, dia kelihatan tampan juga... ahh luhan baru saja terpanah dengan wajah tampan Wufan. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah,

Ada apa... Wufan pun tersadar akan sosok yang memperhatikanya barusan.

T- tidak, A-ada apa-apa... dan berlalu meninggalkan Wufan.

Drap..drap.. kenapa aku menjadi berdebar-debar...

Dug,, langsung ketahuan ya kalau sama detektif... appa luhan yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka di tempat persembunyianya itu, akhirnya ketahuan juga. Tapi sebenarnya kau sudah bisa berteman dengan luhan ya... haha

Apa hyung mencemaskan hal itu... Wufan bersuar suara.

Justru sebaliknya... yifan, aku punya permohonan padamu.

~girl high school~

Diruang ganti... glek, luhan yang baru saja ingin melepas baju. Sontak menjadi kaget dengan teriakan teman satu sekolahnya, yang bernama byun baekhun.

Masa... serius, benar ada detektif di sini ?!

Luhan apa kau sudah dengar !? appa nya kyungsoo menyewa detektif untuk mengawasinya ?!. baekhyun bertanya kepada luhan perihal informasi yang iya dapat dan dengar barusan.

Iya benar tidak bisa dipercayakan ?!. xiumin menambahkan perkataan baekhyun.

Ekh.. jadi yang lagi di awasi oleh Wufan itu adalah D.O Kyungsoo. Luhan berbicara dalam hatinya,

Aku pernah keluar tanpa izin, sehingga appa langsung menyewa detektif untuk mengawasiku... kalian taukan appa ku seorang kolegan yang sedang naik daun sekarang. Makanya, ia rela menyewa detektif dengan biaya yang mahal untuk mengawasi ku.

Detektif itu kerjaannya ngapain deh ?! baekhyun menimpali.

Ya.. mengawasi atau membuntuti tiap hari untuk mendapatahkan informasi, sehingga orang yang ia cari dapat di tangkap. Jawab kyungsoo final,

Waah... kayak artis saja di buntuti oleh fansnya, Yixing berseru.

Luhan berpura-pura kesusahan memakai bajunya, karena takut kalau di ajak ngobrol juga. Dalam hatinya... padahal aku mau merahasiakannya. Dan berlangsung pergi meninggalkan teman-teman di dalam ruangan, dengan langkah mengendap-endap.

Sedangkan mereka berempat masih saja membicarakan detektif itu,

Memanya bisa dipercaya kalau dia tidak bakal tergoda dengan yoeja-yoeja manis seperti kita !? kalau dia sampai macam-macam bagaimana... meskipun kita bukan luhan tetapi kita bisa sajakan macam-macam, baekhun menimpali perkataan kyongsoo.

Luhan gimana menurutmu ?! mereka serempak menoleh kehadapn luhan.

Help ! luhan bersuara dalam hatinya meminta pertolongan atas semua masalah yang akan dia alami nanti jikalau ketahuan.

GAWAT (T_T)...

Oh ya xiumin... luhan pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan dan berlalu menghampiri xiumin yang bertanya kepastian wajah si detektif tersebut.

Kyungsoo apa kau pernah lihat wajah detektif itu misalnya... luhan bertanya.

Kyaaa... di belakang luahan teman-temanya pada meneriaki seseorang.

Xiou luhan ada ?!

Deg... suara itu. Apa benar dia ada disini... lalu luhan memutar tubuh kearah temanya yang sedang di depan pintu ruangan kelasnya.

Sudah kuduga pasti mencari luhan ?! seru baekhyun

Luhan apa dia kenalanmu... Yixing bertanya kepada luhan.

Haii... Wufan memberi salam kepada luhan dengan wajah yang susah di artikan.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah para yoeja penggangu, hingga suasanya menjadi ramai akan kedatangan para yoeja itu. Kau punya hubungan apa dengan luhan ?! pertanyaan salah satu dari yoeja itu, ditambah pertanyaan.. jarang banget ada namja yang keren sepertimu di sekolah khusus yoeja ?!...

Wakh ! luhan syok dengan kedatang para yoeja itu yang berbondong-bondong menghampiri Wufan dan bertubi-tubi memberikan pertanyaan yang menyudutkan dirinya, apakah benar dia mempunyai hubungan denganya. Dengan detektif itu yang pada dasarnya ingin di tutupi olehnya. Pokoknya tidah boleh sampai ketahuan ! luhan bersuara dalam hati.

Luhan... aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu...

~bawah tangga~

Kalau ketahuan kyungsoo bagaimana HAH.. kau ini ngapain kemari ?!

Akukan mengaku sebagai kenalanmu, jadi aku tidah bakal dicurigai. Tenang saja lagi pula... kata-kata Wufan terputus karena di potong oleh perkataan luhan.

Jali kau menggunakan ku sebagai tamengmu !? luhan geram dengan kelakuan namja satu ini yang melibatkan dirinya.

Lalu pakai ini untuk jaga-jaga... Wufan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam

Apa ini... luhan mengernyip heran.

Ini lat penyadap yanga dilengkapi GPS.

HAH...

Mungkin kau berfikit yang semestinya menangani orang-orang jahat seperti itu adalah pera penegak hukum. Tapi tetap saja kalau seandainya ada orang yang sangat jahat benar-benar menyusup ke sekolah ini. Tentu kau perlu membawa benda inikan jaga-jaga... perkataan Wufan terhenti lagi karena di potong oleh luhan.

Hah?! Bukanya kau Cuma mau memanfaatkanku sebagai pembantu dalam kasusmu. Luhan menekankan kata pembantu dalam ucapanya,

Tapi gimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu... Wufan sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan luhan.

Sesuatu apaan hah.. tidak masuk akal, luhan berlalu meningalkan Wufan.

Glep.. tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang tangan luhan.

Ini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu... kalau kau begini kau jadi menghambat pekerjaanku..

Khaast...dasar rendahan ! ternyata dari pada mengkhawatirkan diriku dia lebih mengkhawatirkan pekerjaannya. Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman tangan Wufan.

Tenanglah... Wufan mengumam.

Pokoknya aku tidah akan menuruti perintah ajhussi sepertimu ! jawab luhan finis.

Bruk.. badanya tebentur dinding itu, karena di dorong oleh Wufan. Dan tiba-tiba saja benda kenyal itu menempel di bibir cerrybell luhan. Luhan, badanya sontak menegang dengan mata melebar. Wajah Wufan sangatlah dekat denganya, karena tidak ada jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Wufan.

Semakin lama luhan merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik, karena ciuman itu. Ya, ciuman kedua yang dia rasakan bersama namja berumur tiga puluhan yang sedang mencium dia sekarang ini dan luhan menikmatin ciuman itu. Manis, itu yang ia rasakan hingga ciuman itu mnjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil.

Hmm... apa yang kau lakukan, luhan mengumam disela-sela ciumanya.

Akh... lama kelamaan luhan kehabisan oksigen gara-gara ciuman yang tidak terhenti itu dan ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas, Wufan menghentikan ciuman itu. Karena ia tau, ciuman itu akan berakhir tidak baik, ini di sekolah...

Akhirnya kau tenang juga... setelah mencium luhan,Wufan bersuara.

Deg.. deg.. deg.. jantung luhan berdegup kencang. Lebih tepatnya memburu karena pasokan oksigen yang tersisa sedikit.

Ternyara cara lama yang dulu begitu populer "untuk menenangkan seseorang adalah dengan segera menciumnya" masih efektif sampai sekarang. Berlalu meninggalkan luhan yang terpaku menatap kepergian Wufan.

Tunggu... luhan, suaranya akhirnya bisa kembali normal dengan sedikit menaikan beberapa oktaf.

Apa lagi...

Sebenarnya kau takut gagal kalau seandainya kau tidak sampai tepat pada waktunyakan... luhan sedikit mengkhawatirkan Wufan.

Aku tidak akan gagal. Wufan dengan berucap dengan keyakinan dirinya.

Kubilangkan gimana kalau seandainya tidak tepat pada waktunya.

Aku pasti tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi... Wufan dengan jawaban akhirnya.

Wufan ?! tiba-tiba saja luhan sangat mengkhawatirkan Wu YiFan.

~koridor~

Apa-apaan wajahnya itu... luhan berlari menyusuri koridor denga wajah yang memerah dan mengegrutu. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal hbis mencium seorang yoeja ! memalukan kenapa aku tidak menolak ciumanya, BODOH.

Luhan, akhirnya datang juga. Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan luhan karena ia baru saja ada, semenjak dari tadi menghilang di bawa oleh Wufan. Ya, bisa dibilang begitulah,

Deg...

Pelajaran olah raga sudah dimulai... baekhyun memberi tau luhan.

Cukup-cukup mengapa aku harus memikirkan dia... akh, bruk luhan terjatuh. Karena ia tidah melihat bahwa di depanya ada tangga "dari tadi dia selalu memikirkan ciuman itu".

Lu, kok lama banget kau memangnya ngapain dengan pacarmu yang dewasa itu ?! hihi...

Dia bukan pacarku ! luhan berteriak

Ajhussi-ajhussi seperti dia bukan level ku...

Heh, padahal aku irii loh lu... seandainya saja detektifku juga keren sepertinya. Kyungsoo dengan wajah membayangkan detektifnya itu.

Ekh.. kyung sudah tau wajahnya...

Aku pernah lihat sekilah waktu dia lagi membutuntiku, wajahnya seperti namja yang sudah beristri lu. Gimana kalau sampai gosip... luhan itu-tu orangnya ! kyungsoo, tanganya yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang berada di balik semak-semak yang di himpit dua pohon besar. Pria itu bertopi, berkacamata dan memakai baju seperti detektif, sangat mencurigakan.

Eek !? orang itu ?!

Rraak... bunyi semak-semak beradu dengan orang itu.

Kok beda orang... sambil berlari luhan menghampiri orang tersebut. Apa ada detektif lain selain Wufan, kalau begitu... kalau dia atasannya, aku mau melaporkan soal ciuman tadi, tolonh tunggu sebentar...

Grep... syut tiba-tiba saja rambut luhan di tarik.

#ToBeCo


End file.
